Dance, Little Sister
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: Declan/Fiona twincest fic. Takes place after "Somebody." An upcoming Degrassi winter dance means there's lots of love to go around. But is there any left for Fiona?


**"Do you think me and Danny going to the Winter Wonderland dance together would be too soon for Leia to handle?" Chantay whispered to me right in the middle of chemistry.**

**I glanced over at her but didn't really answer because:**

*1. I was busy taking notes

*2. I hadn't even heard Danny and Chantay were a couple.

*3. I hadn't even heard Danny and Leia _weren't_ a couple.

*4. I really wasn't sure if it was too early or not, since I didn't know how long they'd been broken up. Since I didn't know they _had _broken up.

*5. The sentence was not even grammatically correct. Me and Danny? It's _Danny and I._ I've tried to not judge these simple Canadians very harshly, but one should expect more from an aspiring journalist.

**But the biggest reason I shrugged, put my finger to my mouth, and focused back on the board was because I was getting so tired of everyone obsessing over who was going with who to this dumb event. I was dreading valentine's day for this kind of torture, but apparently, this dating drama goes on year 'round.**

**It's not because I'm some bitter, lonely old woman, either. Thought, I might very well become one. But, the only relationships I seem to get into these days are just to fend off the dirt bags. Which is, well, pretty much every guy at Degrassi. Even Riley, so it turned out. **

**So, I don't even think I'm going to the dance. Which may be a shame. Because I may just miss out on a massive catfight between Chantay and Leia, where, fueled by undying passions, they fight to the death to win the heart of the valiant Daniel Van Zandt. Yeah, they just might **_**go there. **_**Or is it 'get real'?**

* * *

**I have to cringe. I have the worst (meaning clearest) view of Declan and Holly J giggle-kissing out front. **

**Seriously…just days ago, it was Jane. But then I had to go **_**undercover**_** and get the scoop on the Sinclaire heir. I spent hours learning all her **_**deepest, darkest**_** secrets…ex: she likes mushroom pizza (who knew?) Which, if you think about it, is probably why I was too busy to find out about Chantay and Danny but moving on…**

**They really **_**do **_**make me nauseous. Drawing blinds in 3…2….1….**

**Fortunately, he's back in the house soon enough, a twinkle in his eye and his heart on his sleeve. **

"**So, this is love?" I asked him playfully. **

"**Or the closest I've ever come," He admitted, a lovesick grin plastered to his face. **

"**But there's a 'but'," I said, expectantly, because that's what he always tells **_**me**_**. As if he just knows. Or hopes…? Nahh, he just knows.**

"**Only that we can't get enough time together," Declan shrugged, "Oh, and that mom forbids it. So cool."**

**My eyebrows raise. I'm used to my brother being the seditious renegade, but using words like "cool"? What has Canada done to him? Back in Europe, he would fully be all, "It's quite beguiling, Fi" or "How enticing, sir", but "**_**so cool**_**"?? **

**Oh, and typical Declan would've also dropped the girl by now. Even if Holly J was a total "challenge", just the way he likes. Now that he's got her, the boredom should've at least begun to set in. Maybe I need to remind him that, last time he got this hooked on a girl, he ended up composing a rather depressing ode titled, "Melancholy Turtle." **

_**~I am the epitome of a melancholy turtle**_

_**I gave her my heart and now it is hurt…le**_

_**I'm growing far too old,**_

_**Dying out in the cold,**_

_**My cheeks turning an odd shade of purple**_

_**Ooh, ooh, OH, melancholy turtle….~**_

"**What makes **_**her **_**so special?" I couldn't help but wonder aloud, "I mean, you could get any girl you wanted."**

**He tilted his head to the right smugly, "True."**

**I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe how they haven't managed to get over you yet. I'm so sick of hearing it." **

**Suddenly, I found myself imitating them, as cheesy as I could, "Oh, Declan, you're just sooo hawt! Everytime, we brush shoulders in the hall, shivers of love shoot through my spine…" I circled him, making sure to brush shoulders and all that to make my point.**

"**Oh, and your eyes! When I'm staring into them, it's like I'm drifting off to paradise in a sparkling, deep sea of crystal blue…" I found my voice trailing off and then, I stopped. Not because:**

*1. I couldn't come up with any other obsessive quotes to imitate (Although, I do admit, I had partially exaggerated my impressions. Oh well. I'm sure all great impressionists do.)

*2. Thoughts of these girls, particularly Holly J, zealously fawning all over my brother were gonna make me vomit mid-sentence all over my newly-polished boots.

*3. I realized I sounded like a hallucinating mental patient. Well, I guess that's kind of what I _wanted _to sound like, to rip on those ditzy, harlequin Degrassi girls. But I think I went a tad over the top.

*4. I decided to stop nagging my twin for being a chick magnet and get the chemistry homework done, because it would be twice as hard since I didn't get down all those notes. No offence, Chantay.

**But because I noticed I was practically 2 cm. away from his face. I was standing there, almost pressed against his body, dangerously close to his soft, hot breath, staring into his sparkling, crystal blue eyes…oh yeah, and this was, um, awkward.**

"**Or, uh, something like that," I chuckled nervously.**

"**Uh, Fi?"**

"**Too close?" I asked, although I obviously knew.**

"**Just a bit," He nodded, prompting me to back away.**

"**Sorry, uh, yeah, what I meant to say was," I halfway mumbled out, scouring my mind for the perfect, unforgettably brilliant line to leave him with. "Good luck."**

**Mental slap. "**_**Good luck**_**"? That's what you say when someone's about to buy a lottery ticket, not date a Holly J. Even if she is a "challenge." What about "Good **_**Riddance"**_** or "Good **_**Minty-fresh-garlic-free breath"? **_**Nope. Nada. Good luck.**

**Mental double-slap. What, for love of all things once European, had possessed me to try my hand at ditzy-harlequin impressions? Why was I compelled to actually illustrate for him the proud members of the Declan Coyne fan club??**

**Maybe because I felt like head of it.**

* * *

I wrote this in my spare time because I really like the idea of a Declan/Fiona pairing, and just decided to post it here. This isn't the end but I don't know how exactly long the fic will be. If no one has any interest in it, I won't even continue but I'd love to get reviews! No flames, please.


End file.
